fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy .Net - An online project
Fighting Fantasy .Net - An online project, formerly Fighting Fantasy . Org - Online Gamebook Project, is a gamebook-orientated run by Jason Archer and launched in 1999. Purpose The introductory paragraph of the site reads thus: Content *Forum *Lists of gamebooks from various series *Amateur gamebooks: :*''Beggars of Blacksand'' by Al Sander :*''The Enriyes'' by Ramsay Duff :*''House of Horror'' by Gaetano Abbondanza :*''Hunger of the Wolf'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''Kill the Beast'' by Victor Cheng :*''A Midwinter Carol'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''Outsider'' by Gavin Mitchell :*''The Strange Case of the Bodies in the Docks'' by Simon Osborne :*''The Trial of Allibor's Tomb'' by Jeff Sinasac :*''The Wrath of Cain'' by Ramsay Duff Links *Wizard Books - This is the homepage of the new publishers of the Fighting Fantasy series. News and articles of the Fighting Fantasy series can be found here. *AdvancedFightingFantasy.com - Currently undergoing a revamp, advancedfightingfantasy.com is the official fansite for the Fighting Fantasy series of gamebooks, well presented and, through its association to the new publishers of the series, the most up to date source for news. Edit: The official site is now fightingfantasy.com which has evolved from aff, and is also now the official FF website. *Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks on Yahoo - The community for serious FF fans, a hotbed of creative juices with frequent additions to their files section with adventures, stories and a big dollop of humour. One of the most active FF communities on the net. *Rebuilding Titan Yahoo group - Dedicated to evolving a comprehensive picture of Titan, the world on which most standard FF books take place, maps, history timelines, articles and some pretty impressive databases including the creatures and even the flora to be found in FF *Fighting Fantasy Project - Awesome site - Online amateur FF adventures ready to play (and more regularly being added), no sign-ups required, fully automated character maintenance, combat etc., clean interface - almost enough to make me pack this site in and go home! (just kidding of course ;-) ) My only problem with it is that they haven't released their file formats/code for my grubby mitts to look at! If you don't like this site you wont like any other FF site on the Net. *Ian Livingstone Website - Yep, he has a website all of his own. Find out more about Ian and what he is up to here. *The Black Tower - The Black Tower has several well written adventures hosted on the site, as well as a selection of features and resources that may prove interesting to the FF enthusiast *Yaztromo's Fighting Fantasy site - This link no longer exists, but I have left a space for it here as I'd love to know where this site has gone. *The Fighting Fantasy World - A personal homepage dedicated to FF, mostly noteable for the mosaic of FF covers which must have taken some time to compile. Also a few solutions and scans of internal artwork as well as links to other sites. *Enkyn's Eclectic Emporium - Fangs Finest - Take a while to browse the shelves and boxes of Enkyn's, and you will find yourself sucked into a different world and before you know it time will have passed by faster than you believe. From Theology to Dragon Lore, Maps to Souvenirs, articles, items, books and scrolls abound - every time you visit you will find something you hadn't noticed before. A veritable treasure trove of exploration, with entertaining musings from the storekeep Enkyn himself. Just don't ask for credit and he will be happy to show you around. Top Notch *Myriador - Fighting Fantasy D20 - Anyone who enjoys gamebooks will most likely be a player of Role-Playing games, and the most well known of Role-Play systems is of course . D20 is the 'public domain' version of D&D, and the good people of Myriador, dedicated role-play gamers and fans of the Fighting Fantasy series have created D20 versions of many of favourite FF adventures. If you are already a D&D fan, this is an essential site to investigate for your own gaming. If you have yet to take your gaming beyond gamebooks, I can think of no better introduction than to experience role-playing in the realms you already know - the FF world of Titan. The site also has a variety of active forums with a fast growing community. *Fighting Fantasy on Wikipedia - Fighting Fantasy has a entry. Check it out here. Dead URLs *www.fightingfantasy.org/ See Also *Fighting Fantasy on the Web *Fighting Fantasy Project - Online Gamebooks *Play Fighting Fantasy style Gamebooks online! *Shadow Vault Website External Links *Fighting Fantasy . Net - Online Gamebook Project References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom